


little red string of fate

by scandinavian_punk



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandinavian_punk/pseuds/scandinavian_punk
Summary: According to Eastern Asian belief, an invisible red thread tied around the little finger of those people who were destined to meet, regardless of time, place, or circumstance. They were destined to be soulmates and will marry each other one day. The thread may tangle or stretch, but it will never break. Nevertheless, the two fated lovers will always be together.»»-----　♔　-----««However, love isn’t always what it seems. It’s never happy ever after that little children dreamt during their playdates. Rather, love is a force of nature. People take different journeys to experience love in multiple ways. From eros to agape, encounters from a variety of notions on love are important to fulfill one’s one true desire: to be loved in return.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Elle Greenaway/Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss, Kristy Simmons/Matt Simmons, Penelope Garcia/Derek Morgan
Kudos: 14





	1. i - infatuation

**Author's Note:**

> this is a series

Looking across the dance floor, Emily spotted the most beautiful woman she ever laid eyes on. Soft, porcelain skin contrasted her emerald velvet slip dress. Bright baby blues pierced into Emily’s soul. The mysterious woman slowly danced her way over to Emily, who was flushed with alcohol and sudden infatuation.

“Hey! The name’s Jennifer. But, you can call me JJ.” the blonde woman quipped loudly over the blaring techno house music.

“Emily. Pleasure to meet you.” the noirette took a sip of her rum and coke, her midnight eyes wandered on every bit of JJ’s body. I want the heat of her breath on my mouth. She shook her head in an effort to get rid of that thought. Meanwhile, JJ softly looked at Emily. God, does she wants Emily to be hers. Tall, stoic, yet gentle. Those muscular arms wrapped around her waist. The yearning is high tonight, like ecstasy.

JJ grabbed Emily’s forearm and dragged her to the middle of the dance floor. The music blared as JJ tried to make Emily danced with her. The petite blonde started to grind her hips against a nonchalant Emily. The action caught the noirette by surprise. Slowly, she matched the rhythm to JJ’s.

“I’m into this.” Emily muttered under her breath. JJ smirked and spun around to face a slightly turned on Emily.

“Let’s fall in love for the night,” JJ whispered into Emily’s ear, “And forget in the morning.”

Shivers went down the tall woman’s spine. Not because of fear. Because of infatuation. A soft smile appeared on her face, with eyes softened with happiness. _There’s something happening here. I hope you feel what I’m feeling too._

Both the women continued to dance together in the middle of the dance floor. Bodies pressed together, hearts beating fast. Emily never felt this way before. They danced until they decided to hit the bar for drinks. Staying by the bar until last call, both Emily and JJ head out and walked around the late night streets of Washington D.C. As they walked, Emily took quick peeks of JJ under the street lamps. Her golden blonde bangs swayed with the cool breeze. The golden lighting from the street lamps highlighted her warm skin. JJ took quick notice of Emily staring at her, an in swift motion, Emily turned away, feeling slightly embarrassed. Stopping at a beautiful water fountain, JJ and Emily faced each other.

“I had a great time tonight.” Emily softly spoke, taking both of JJ’s hands.

“I would say the same as well.” JJ stared at Emily with a twinkle in her eyes. Swiftly, she placed a little piece of paper, with her phone number, into Emily’s larger hand. The petite woman quickly pecked Emily on the cheek, stunting the noirette in place. JJ slowly slipped from her arms and disappeared into the night, leaving Emily yearning for more.


	2. ii - pragma

Golden sun rays filtered into the master bedroom as a young woman shuffled between dreams and reality. As she rolled around and tried her hardest to stay in bed, an olive-tan arm grabbed more of the white blanket to wrap the body. Elle felt content staying in bed for longer. The warmth that radiated from her body slowly lulled the woman back to sleep. Then a thought entered her mind. That something, or rather, someone was missing from the king-sized bed. 

“Hm? Where’s JJ?” Elle sleepily thought. 

Groggily, the young woman swung her legs onto the cold wooden floors. Chills were sent up her spine, waking up the brunette. Elle slowly got out of bed and dragged her muscular legs towards the kitchen. As she approached the kitchenette, the smells of homemade pancakes and brewed coffee drifted throughout the apartment, with the cool breeze coming in from an open window nearby. Elle leaned against the matte white wall and watched the other woman cooking, while songs played on her phone. 

JJ had not noticed a pair of sleepy russet eyes fixated on her. Soon enough, the ashy-blonde woman felt a pair of lean arms wrapped around her waist. The warm presence behind her felt comforting. Elle placed a few butterfly kisses on the blonde’s shoulder. 

“Good morning sunshine. Took you long enough.” JJ teased Elle about her sleeping habits.

“I had a long day of training, remember? Besides, you wake up at, like, 5 AM to go on your morning jogs. I’m not about that.” Elle said, yawning a bit. The brunette nuzzled her face into the nape of her girlfriend’s neck. JJ giggled from the soft touches and butterfly kisses. A little while after, the taller woman untangled her arms from JJ, who was focusing on making blueberry pancakes, and went to prepare a pot of coffee for the both of them. 

After preparing the food, the couple set breakfast on their balcony table. Plants decorated the balcony, acting like a greenhouse. Each woman sat on the white canvas armchairs. Elle took a long sip from her cup while taking in the scenery of the city. The clouds reflecting different colors from the sunlight and water vapor, people rushing to their destination, geese flying away to their winter destination. And in the corner of her eye, JJ glowed in the warm rays of the autumn sun. Champagne blonde locks glistened in the sunlight, her baby blue eyes reflecting the clouds in the sky, the steam, from the coffee, making her cheeks a soft cherry pink.

Elle stared at her girlfriend of two years. _How did I get this girl? I must be the luckiest woman alive. I hope we can last forever._

“Why are you staring at me?” JJ asked. That statement shook Elle out of her head. 

“Ha. It’s nothing, really.” Elle tried her best to pawn off why she was staring at JJ. The blonde squinted her eyes at her girlfriend. 

“What are you really thinking about?” JJ asked, pressuring Elle to answer. 

“The future. With you. Maybe grow old together.” Elle answered truthfully. The brunette softly smiled at JJ’s surprised expression. Taking one of JJ’s hands, Elle placed a soft kiss on the knuckles. JJ lightly blushed from the small gesture. 

“We are getting older, babe.” JJ said. The blonde softly smiled and cuddled into the cream-colored flannel that belonged to Elle. 

“Even when the night changes, it will never change me and you.” 


	3. iii - ludus

“Hey babygirl.” 

Penelope turned away from her laptop to face the man that called her. She smiled softly at Derek who bestowed his presence before her. The young woman quickly got up from her seat and gave him a tight hug. After 5 minutes passed by, the pair let each other go and settled in their seats. 

“How are you doing, Derek? How’s Savannah and my wonderful godson Hank?” Penelope beamed while taking a sip of her coffee order. Derek chuckled and took a sip from his coffee cup that Pen ordered for him.

“We’re all doing well. Hank is missing his favorite auntie Penny. Missing you is an understatement, more like demanding for you to come over,” Penelope lightly laughed. “Anyway, how are you Pen? Anything new in the crime fighting world?”

“Oh the usual. Sexual sadists, child abductions, and psychopaths. Nothing that I can’t do. But, lately I have been thinking of resigning from the BAU.” There was a pregnant pause after Penelope’s statement. Derek was not surprised by this. Over the past few times he called his best friend, the concerned man found himself hearing the usually enthusiastic woman sound more empty. Full of void. Like she lost her sense of purpose. Derek felt stuck on how to help his dear friend. He himself always had a purpose.

“Penny, whatever you decide on, I’ll be there by your side. Every step of the way.” Derek took Penelope’s right hand, gently kissing on her baby smooth skin. The blonde woman giggled, relishing in the tight friendship with her Chocolate Thunder. 

“I appreciate everything you do, gorgeous.” Derek chuckled at the nickname. Since the day they got acquainted, the pair had a flirtatious friendship. To the outside eye, they would seem like a couple. But for those who know them, Derek and Penelope are friends who would die for each other. In sickness and in health. To love and to cherish. They will meet each other in many lifetimes after.

Smiling, Derek took a sip of his black coffee. Incidentally, as Penelope drank from her cup, the foam from her vanilla latte created a mustache. Swiftly, without hesitation, Derek wiped off the milky stache off of the woman’s bright red lips.

“Oh! Thank you, hot stuff.” Penelope subtly winked at Derek, who caught it in the corner of his dark chestnut eyes. The two best friends continued their coffee date, filled with contagious laughs, flirtatious remarks, and stories being shared. Four hours had passed by, the baristas were slowly cleaning the store as the business day was coming to an end. Penelope and Derek were getting ready to head to their respective homes.

“It was so great seeing you again,” Penelope took Derek in a warm embrace. “It had been so long. I don’t know what I would have done.” Derek chuckled at her mini dramatic “fit”. 

“Silly girl, I love you, you know that right?”


	4. iv - philautia

Soft lo-fi music bounced off the steam-ridden bathroom walls as a young woman sat in a bathtub full of lukewarm water. Her eyes bloodshot, dark circles gently formed underneath from the lack of sleep. Goosebumps formed as a chill breeze came in from a nearby vent. Tears slowly slipped down her slightly dehydrated face. Elle was experiencing one of her lows, where she didn’t want to talk to anyone. All she wanted to do is curl up in bed and stay there forever. While her heart wanted to stay in bed, Elle knew that she had many tasks to do today. However, her body was not letting her, almost telling Elle to stop, and take care of herself.

Wiping her tears away, Elle unplugged the stopper and watched the water go down the drain. She felt like the drained water, slowly becoming more empty as time went on. Her muscles ached as the young woman pushed herself out of the bathtub, wrapping herself in a white Turkish towel, to feel something against her chilled olive-toned arms. Padding her feet towards her room, Elle got ready for the evening with herself. After doing the bare minimum, she put on a grey oversized hoodie, a pair of athletic shorts, and tied her damp russet brown bob in half attempt at a ponytail. On her way out of the room, a small thud rang in the air. A soft mew was heard behind the white ceramic plant pot. Elle smiled, knowing that it was her cat.

“Did you miss me, Reyes?” Elle coddled him, kissing his soft pink nose and scratching his ears. The cat purred in satisfaction, wagging his bushy tail.

“I guess it’s time to eat dinner, huh?” the young woman kissed the top of the cat’s head. “You’ll also get a treat tonight.” Elle walked to the kitchen with her cat in her arms. As she made her cat’s nighttime meal, Elle poured herself a glass of Tempranillo wine. Reyes mewed in delight as he began consuming his dinner. The young woman took her wine glass and the bottle and headed towards her balcony.

Sitting on the cream-colored loveseat, Elle sipped her wine as she looked over the iron-wrought railing, where the moon shined bright like a round-cut diamond over the Miami skyline. The nighttime breeze gently swayed the tall palm trees, the smell of the salty ocean came into her room. A sense of calmness washed over Elle, however, tiny negative thoughts still wandered in her mind.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me._

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me till then I walk alone._

The young woman sighed and began playing with the pendant on her chest. It was a birthday gift from her father, a reminder that he was always with her. I miss you, dad. Thinking of her father helps Elle to stay on track, to not go off into the deep end. She kept telling herself that she will be okay, that this feeling will go away and a good day will come.


	5. v - heartbroken

A young man gently stroked the ivory keys of the baby grand piano. It was a somber day for the young Doctor Spencer Reid. Four months had passed since that fateful day. The day that Derek Morgan told Spencer they can not be together anymore. It left the young man heartbroken. Tears slowly dripped down his soft pale skin, his skinny fingers shook from crying as he played a sad melodic song.

  
Where did it go all wrong? Did he just didn’t love him anymore? The dark pain ate away Spencer’s heart as the days went by, the familiar feeling settled in, making its home in his mind. He experienced this before, but not at the magnitude that he was feeling at the moment. It almost felt unbearable. Everything reminded the young mousy-haired man of his previous lover. The baseball from the game they won against the Marines. The giant stuffed teddy bear Derek won for Spencer at a carnival. The framed picture of them together on Clooney’s birthday. Oh, how Spencer wished he could take a ride on the TARDIS and go back in time. To when they were happily in love, in their own world.  
Derek Morgan was the best thing to ever happen to Spencer. The young man never felt more loved in his life when their relationship was still alive. Five years of being in love. All of the trips, memories, nicknames. Gone. Into the dust.

  
Tears fell hard and splattered across the ivory piano keys. Spencer did not care. No thoughts formed in the man’s mind except for memories of Derek Morgan. Reliving through these memories from his eidetic memory was the only way Spencer could get serotonin.

  
_Spencer had woken up to kisses being peppered onto his face. Turning around while being half-asleep, the curly-haired man smiled at his handsome boyfriend._   
_“Happy birthday, pretty boy.” Derek said in his deep morning voice. Spencer smiled and snuggled into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck._   
_“Thank you, Der.” Derek placed a kiss on Spencer’s forehead and unwrapped his arms from the smaller man’s waist. The birthday boy pouted, wanting to stay in bed with the love of his life._   
_“I’ve to get your gift. Wait for a sec.” Derek left the master bedroom to get the present and make coffee the way his partner likes. Fifteen minutes passed by and Derek had returned. With a perfectly wrapped present and a cup of coffee._   
_Sitting more upright, Spencer took the mug from his lover’s hand and thanked him. The purple mug warmed up the young man’s cold hands. Derek nervously placed the gift on Spencer’s lap._   
_“What’s this?” Spencer asked. The present was expertly wrapped. Purple paper adorned with golden leaves and vines. A gold ribbon tied around, bringing the look together._   
_“Open it.” Derek said. Spencer neatly took off the ribbon and the decorative paper. Inside was a book. 18th Russian literature novel. Bednaya Liza by Nikolay Karamzin. Original edition and in Russian. Small tears formed in Spencer’s burnt sienna eyes._   
_“Thank you, Derek. I love you.”_   
_“I love you too, Spence.”_

That day was Spencer’s happiest moment of his life. He felt so happy and full of love. That day was all about Spencer Reid and Derek showered his former boyfriend all the love he deserved.  
Finished playing the song, Spencer got up from sitting on the piano bench for too long. He dragged his legs towards his bedroom, where he would wallow for the rest of the day. He went into the built-in bathroom and turned on the shower. Long warm showers were good for the over-thinker. Struggling to take off his dark green button-down shirt, Spencer angrily unbuttoned the shirt and threw it across the bathroom. He stood underneath the showerhead for the next forty-five minutes, letting the water wet his long curly hair and soothe his aching muscles. He turned off the knob once he had enough, grabbed his towel, and went out to dry himself.  
Only in a white loose-fitted tee shirt and grey sweatpants, the curly-hair boy flopped onto his messily made bed and curled up into a fetal position. Memories hadn’t subsided and took over Spencer’s mind. As time passed by, the heartbroken boy was left to cry and fall asleep to the only man who ever loved him.


	6. vi - storge

Aaron Hotchner could be found sound asleep in his king-sized bed. Half the blanket was off the bed and one of the pillows was on the floor. The early morning rays created a soft golden filter on his skin. With his eyes closed, hair sprung all over the place, the older Hotchner looked young and innocent, like he didn’t have a care in the world. 

Agile footsteps could be heard from down the hall. The sound got louder as the person in question approached the bedroom door. The door creaked as it slowly opened and a young child entered the room. The young boy ran up to the bed and jumped onto his father, disturbing his peaceful sleep.

“Daddy! Today is the day!” Jack said. Aaron rubbed his face to get rid of the Sandman’s golden dust. 

“Yeah. It is, buddy. Ready to spend the day with fun?” Aaron asked his son. Jack nodded gleefully. The little boy slid off the bed and grabbed his father’s large hand, tugging him in an attempt to get a head start on the day. Aaron chuckled at his son’s enthusiasm and slowly crawled out of bed. He picked his six-year-old son, Jack making airplane sounds, and speed-walked to the bathroom to get ready. 

Both the Hotchners got ready, ate breakfast, and head for the apartment complex garage. Aaron strapped Jack into his car seat, closed the door, and got into the driver seat. He put in the address for a zoo in Washington, DC. 

“Ready, kiddo?” Aaron asked as he looked at the rearview mirror to see Jack. The little boy smiled and nodded his head in excitement. Aaron smiled softly and proceeded to start their journey. Driving for an hour, the Hotchners have arrived at their destination. The Small Mammal House. 

Aaron got Jack out of the car and they both head toward the entrance to start their father-son day. The brunet man picked up a paper-made map and opened it while taking a seat at a bench. Jack peered over his father’s hairy arm, trying to understand the map. The boy pointed his finger at a random exhibit.

“You want to see the Southern two-toed sloths first?” Aaron asked his son. Jack nodded in agreement. Smiling for a brief second, the brunette folded and carefully put the map in his back jean pocket. Taking his son’s hand, Aaron led the way to the sloth exhibit. Once arrived, Jack broke the hold his father had on his hand and walked briskly toward the sloths. 

“Wow.” Jack stared at the slow movements of the sloths. Aaron stood a little behind his son, trusting Jack that he wouldn’t runoff. Jack tugged on his father’s arm to read the palate that held information about sloths. Aaron read off the long paragraph to Jack, who’s soaking up the new information like a sponge. Getting bored with the sloths, Jack told his father he wanted to see something else. 

“Where do you want to go next, bud?” Aaron asked his son.

“Skunks.” Jack said. Aaron blinked at his son in astonishment. 

“You… want to see the skunks?” Aaron asked. The little blonde boy nodded his head “yes”, establishing their next destination. 

“Alright then.” Aaron picked up his son and made his way over to the skunk exhibit. Once they arrived, Jack squealed in happiness as he saw the skunks roaming around their secured environment. As he placed the young boy on the ground, Aaron thought for himself about why Jack liked skunks. _Why does he like skunks now? What is it about them?_ The brunette man shook his head in acceptance that his little man liked skunks. 

Jack watched the skunks playing around their home. Then, all of a sudden, one of the skunks got spooked by the other and sprayed its repulsive scent. The young blonde boy laughed at the scene while everyone else covered their noses from the stench. Covering his nose from the accident, Aaron picked his son up and walked out of the exhibit. He did not want to wash Jack after the skunk incident. 

“Daddy. The skunk farted.” Jack said while giggling. 

“Yes, it did. Now, I hope you don’t stink too bad.” Both Aaron and Jack laughed at the little mishap of the day. For the rest of their day together, both the Hotchners went around to the different exhibits. There were a plethora of mammals: Black-footed ferrets, Dwarf mongooses, Screaming hairy armadillos, to name a few. As a break, both the Hotchner boys went to their favorite diner in the city. They sent some time there before heading back to the miniature zoo that belonged to the Smithsonian’s National Zoo. 

Both the Hotchners arrived at the red panda exhibit. Jack ran up to the exhibit and placed his hands against the glass window. The young blonde boy stared in awe at the furry creature, who was sleeping on the large tree branch. 

“That’s you when you’re sleeping, Jack.” Aaron said. Jack gasped and made an attempt at an angry face. The brunet man chuckled at his son’s actions and both watched the second red panda in the enclosure playing with its toys. 

It was nearing evening and Jack Hotchner yawned, signifying he got tired from exploring the different animals. 

“You tired, Jack?” Aaron asked. The young blonde nodded his head tiredly. The brunet man picked up his son, carrying him in his arms. Jack snuggled his face into his father’s neck, letting his warmth comfort him. Aaron smiled at his tired son. 

“Buddy, you mean the whole wide world to me.”


	7. vii - truth or dare

Stars twinkled across the midnight sky as passing clouds filtered the moonlight. A large bonfire crackled brightly on a chilly late November night. A group of college friends hung around the fire in Luke’s backyard, having a get-together. Laughter and clinks from beer bottles made up the melody of the night. Everyone was having one last family fun before the stress of the holidays and final exams. 

“Hey! Let’s play a game, guys!” Derek said, calling for everyone’s attention within his vicinity. 

“What do you suggest, chocolate thunder?” Penelope asked, sneaking in a quick wink at her friend. 

“How about truth or dare?” Luke suggested. A plethora of nods and a few disgruntled grumbles were heard. 

“Ok, I’ll start,” Luke said, clapping his hands together in excitement. He looked around the group to choose his target and his eyes set on one of his friends. “Tara, truth or dare?”

“Truth.” Tara said while taking a sip of her beer. Luke took his time to think of a question. 

“What is the most expensive thing you have stolen?” Luke asked. 

“I stole an antique gramophone.” Tara said honestly. 

“Really?” Spencer asked in excitement. 

“Well, it was worth 3,000 dollars.” The graduate student said cooly. Everyone gasped in shock. No one in the group would have thought that Tara Lewis had the guts to steal an item, let alone an antique gramophone. 

“How?” Spencer asked. 

“A magician never reveals their secrets.” Tara winked. Everyone groaned as they wanted to hear the story behind the stolen gramophone. 

“Ok, I’m gonna spice things up. Emily.” Tara called the brunette’s name. 

“Yeah?” Emily asked. 

“Truth or dare?” Emily smirked, ready for any challenge. 

“Dare.” 

“Strip as many clothes off as countries you have lived in.” Tara said, feeling proud of herself for thinking the idea. Emily stood there in shock. She had lived in plenty of countries during her childhood. Thanking the universe that she had lots of layers on, Emily began to strip her clothes one by one, as she calls out a country she had previously lived in. 

“Japan.” Emily unraveled her red plaid scarf around her neck. 

“Argentina.” Emily pulled the gloves off her pale hands. 

“England.” Emily took off her hiking boots. 

“South Africa.” The brunette slipped off her black socks, her feet touching the frosty grass. 

“Iran.” She took off her dark blue parka jacket. 

“Germany.” It took Emily a few seconds too long to take off her turtleneck sweater, the cream-colored one that JJ sometimes would steal from her close. 

“Egypt.” The girl took off her thermal shirt, goosebumps forming from the contact with the wind. 

“France.” Emily pulled off her tank top, the final layer on her torso. Out in the open was her chardonnay red bra. The jocks of the group whistled loudly, but Emily could care less. She stood proudly, not wanting her ego to get hurt from a little wind.

“See. Did it. And now I get to pick the next person.” Emily said proudly. 

“You don’t want to cuddle up next to your girlfriend?” Derek teased the brunette. 

“Shut up, Morgan. Because you teased me, I get to ask you now. Truth or dare?” Emily asked, rubbing her arms to feel the warmth. The brunette silently cursed at the universe that it was a cold night. To her left, JJ had a look of pity for her girlfriend. Wanting to wrap Emily with her jacket, JJ decided against it as she would get yelled at by the boys. 

“Dare!” Derek shouted excitedly. Emily took a few seconds to think of a dare that was perfect for Derek. Once the idea popped into her mind, the brunette smirked mischievously. 

“Call the third person on your contact list and say, “I think I might fart,” and then hang up.” Emily said, without a hint of laughter in her voice. 

“Ha– easy.” Derek grinned as he took out his phone from his jean pocket. Scrolling through, his previous smile turned into a frown. His thumb wavered over the contact of the one person he didn’t want to mess around.  _ Hotch.  _ Derek was dreading to call his friend, knowing that he will get yelled at once he heads back to their apartment. Wanting to rip off the band-aid, Derek called Hotch, hoping he would pick up. 

“Hello?” A rough voice said on the other line.

“I think I might fart.” Derek quickly said the statement and hung up the call. Everyone around him started to laugh, the noise ringing into the starry autumn sky. Derek rolled his eyes and took a sip of his beer.

“Shut up, Prentiss,” Derek said sarcastically. “Now, who’s ready to be the next victim?” The tipsy man thought for a while before picking the next person.

“Matt, truth or dare?” Derek said to call out the athletic man. 

“Hm… Dare?” Matt said after a few thoughtful seconds. Derek smirked as the perfect dare appeared in his mind. Knowing that Matt had a crush on a particular redhead, Derek wanted this opportunity for them to get together. 

“I dare you to… get your crush’s phone number.” Hearing those words sent a chill down Matt’s spine. Across from him, Kristy lightly blushed as Derek told Matt the dare. 

Matt handed his drink to Luke and made his way to where his crush stood. 

“Nice to meet ya,” Matt greeted her. “What's your name?” 

“Kristy. What’s yours?” The auburn-haired girl asked. 

“Simmons. Matt Simmons.”

“Alright, Simmons,” Kristy said, with a teasing tone. “Impress me with your so-called moves.” A small smirk appeared on the redhead’s slightly flushed face. 

Matt softly coughed into his fist as he thought of a way to get his crush’s number. Wanting to be cute, the jock thought of an idea.

“Are you the sun?... Because you’re so beautiful, it’s blinding me.” Matt said, with a soft smile on his face. Feeling nervous, he shoved his hands into his jeans’ front pockets while waiting for an answer from the girl in front of him. 

The redhead smiled and softly laughed at Matt’s attempt. The jock now felt like he ruined his chances with the most beautiful girl in his eyes. 

Kristy asked Penelope for a paper and pen, knowing that the eccentric girl was prepared for anything with her stationery collection in her purse. With a sparkly pink gel pen, the auburn-haired girl quickly scribbled something on a piece of stationery paper. Once done, Kristy folded the paper and placed it in Matt’s hands. 

“See you later, Simmons.” Kristy winked at Matt, taking her stuff, and left the party. Everyone watched the whole scene unfold, in awe that Matt Simmons actually did the dare. 

Matt unfolded the piece of paper in his hands and gasped softly at what was written. It was Kristy’s name and phone number. The boy was shocked that he was able to get his crush’s number. He smiled softly to himself, telling himself that nice jocks do get the girl. 


	8. viii - eros

Matt quietly walked down the wooden stairs to not wake up the baby. He quickly made his way to the spacious living room, where his wife just got the delivery for Chinese takeout from the front door. The tired man sighed and flopped onto the black leather couch, wrapping his left arm around Kristy’s shoulder. 

“Hopefully, this kid won’t wake up for a while.” Matt said tiredly. The redhead, sitting beside him, chuckled softly as she started to open the different takeout boxes. The athletic man took the tv remote off from the coffee table and turned on Netflix. 

“I hope so too.” Kristy said as a soft smile appeared on her worn-out yet beautiful face. With a pair of wooden chopsticks, she took a small fantail shrimp and fed the piece to her husband. Matt silently thanked Kristy as he ate the shrimp. 

“So, what do you want to watch?” Matt asked his wife, feeling like he already knows the answer to his own question. 

“Valentine’s Day.” Kristy replied without hesitation. 

“Is it because it’s  _ actually _ Valentine’s Day and it has Patrick Dempsey?” Matt asked. Kristy stopped eating a vegetarian spring roll when her husband perceived her about the movie. Her deep russet eyes stared at the man in front of her. 

“Uh… yeah. It also has both McDreamy and McSteamy.” Kristy said matter-of-factly, hoping to get a slight reaction from her husband. Matt playfully shook his head at his wife’s obsession over two fictional surgeons. He pressed the play button to start the movie and proceeded to start eating some of the food. The couple continued to enjoy their date night, inside the comfort of their home, with their baby sound asleep upstairs. 

After a while of eating, with the movie playing in the background, both Matt and Kristy worked together to pack the leftovers. Matt took it upon himself to save the leftovers in the refrigerator while Kristy got the task of getting them a drink for the night. While searching in the tall wine cabinet, Kristy felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist, and a soft kiss on her cheek. 

“We haven’t even drunk anything and you’re already getting cuddly with me.” Kristy teased her husband. 

“Am I not allowed to show affection towards my own wife?” Matt scoffed sarcastically. He released his arms from Kristy’s waist and walked back to the living room. The redhead chuckled as she made a mental note of adding a point to their silly little competition they had going for a while. Grabbing a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon, the woman opened it with a wine opener with such ease. With the open bottle and two wine glasses in her hands, the woman made her way to the living room and sat by her husband. She poured the wine into both of the glasses, trying her best not to spill onto the white carpet. Matt took one of the wine glasses and took a small sip to taste. 

The couple enjoyed their date night-in thus far with takeout and wine, just like how they did before they got married. Kristy placed her head on Matt’s shoulder, her eyes drooping slowly.

As the movie was coming to an end, an idea sprang into the woman’s mind. Sitting upright, Kristy took out her phone and searched for a song to play. Matt looked at her, with confusion in his eyes. With a tap of a finger, I Look to You by Whitney Houston started to play softly. Matt furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he watched Kristy get up and held out her hand towards him.

“May I have this dance?” Kristy asked. Matt took her hand and stood up, pulling his wife closer towards him.

“You may.” The couple started to slowly dance around their living room. Kristy placed her head on the nape of Matt’s neck, the warmth radiating from his body comforting the auburn-haired woman. Her eyes stared at one of the pictures hanging on the walls. It was the day Matt proposed to her while on their camping trip in Denali. They took that trip after her husband left the army. On that night, Matt was a nervous wreck, stuttering his lines and accidentally dropping the ring into the snow. According to Matt, there were a million ways the proposal could have gone better. But to Kristy, it was perfect. She wouldn’t change it for the world. That was three years ago. Three long years filled with happiness and hardships. 

“ Can we always be this close?” Kristy asked her husband, looking into his beautiful brown eyes. Matt placed a chaste kiss on Kristy’s lips. 

“ Forever and ever , love.” Matt pulled Kristy close to his chest, his wife listening to his heartbeat. The couple stood together in the living for some time, taking in the silence. 

Everything was at peace until the sounds of David’s cries were heard. Both the parents sighed, as their little date came to an end. 

“Can you get him, please?” Kristy said with a soft voice. 

“Yeah.” Matt placed a quick kiss on his wife’s cheek and made his way to the staircase. As he made his way upstairs, Kristy smiled to herself, thinking how she’s the luckiest woman in the world to have found Matt. He’s her partner in crime. Her shoulder to cry on. Her best friend. Her lover. Her soulmate. 


End file.
